


Now I Know

by brage



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Hooker, Humor, M/M, No discussion of feelings whatsoever, OFC - Freeform, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brage/pseuds/brage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is het sex--so sorry.  It's short and then we move on to the good stuff.  This is just a very short, no examining of those pesty "feelings" sort of fic.  Just a quick one-off and sort of funny.    </p>
<p>"He finally broke away from the kiss.  “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”  Wilson met his eyes, nervously trying to read House and wishing he could read him with the skill that House had at reading Wilson.  “Say something.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 2. Mentions events in Season 2 episode 14—Sex Kills.

**Now I know**

Exhaustion and defeat marred every step leading to House’s apartment.  He had been living there for over a week and after leaving Julie and the strain it had put on his and House’s relationship had left him, on this day, in need of a friend more than ever.  Not that he thought House would console him after losing another one of his “bald kids” but he always had a way of diffusing his self-deprecating viewpoint. 

When he finally reached for the doorknob, key in hand, and noticed the stethoscope hanging on the door, he visibly slumped, unsure if he could handle waiting outside for House to be in the mood to open the damn door.  He waited briefly, warring with himself.  He knew the man liked his privacy and it wasn’t House’s fault that Julie had cheated on Wilson.  No reason House should suffer and pay that price.  But, Wilson was in no mood to be sacrificing just because House wanted to read a magazine and watch porn in solitude.  He would make himself scarce but he needed to be inside the comforting walls of “home” such as it was. 

Quietly, he used his key and let himself in, not looking up from the floor.  He kicked off his shoes, set his briefcase down and was just about to walk across to the couch when he heard a distinctly female giggle coming from the couch.  Stunned he looked toward the furniture and could see long, brown, cascading hair flowing down the end of the couch and arms raised up within sight from Wilson’s viewpoint.  One was clasping the cushion on the couch and the other languidly rubbed her fingers through another head of hair.  Oh … House’s hair. 

Wilson noticed the black leather skirt on the floor not far from the door, a see-through gauzy white blouse, not far from that and a matching pink and black panties and bra set flung haphazardly across the floor half way between the front door and the sofa. 

He looked back toward the sofa.  I long pair of shapely legs were raised straight up into the air, topped off with a pair of black stiletto heels.  House’s back was visible for brief moments as he moved.  It didn’t take a rocket surgeon to realize that House was fucking a hooker. 

For a brief moment he wondered if he could possibly sneak back out the way he’d come in without being detected.  His best-friend’s distinctive voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Do you charge extra for someone to watch, … uh … Brittany?”

“Brenda.”  She corrected.  She looked toward the door.  “No, come on over sweetie.”

Wilson stood still.  Stunned.  House wanted him to watch him fuck?  Why?

“Have a seat, Wilson.  You’re late.  You almost missed the show entirely.”  House announced.  His pace building as he pistoned into her.  

Wilson hesitated before he finally took off his jacket and laid it over the arm chair and settled into it.  For a moment he couldn’t lift his eyes from her face, her breasts, her long legs wrapped around his waist.  Finally he made eye contact with House.  House had stopped moving, waiting for Wilson to have a seat.  When Wilson motioned to continue with a flourish of his hand, House began moving once more, smiling at Wilson. 

Wilson noticed the sweat on his friend’s brow, the gasping breaths, the groaning.  She was pinned underneath him.  For the first time, Wilson saw how powerful House was in this setting, during sex, pounding into her, her helpless beneath him, bending to his will.  Here he wasn’t a cripple or a drug addict or even a bastard.  He served her and her body served him.  Their movements for one purpose, one mutually-satisfying purpose.  Wilson felt his cock becoming hard.  He wiggled in his seat, attempted to adjust himself. 

House slapped her hip, playfully.  “Ride me for a while.” 

Dear God … Wilson stared at House’s hard cock.  Impressive, he thought.  He’d never seen it hard, of course.  His own cock responded to the sight. 

She stood and positioned herself to sit on his lap, facing House.  He stopped her.  “Turn around and sit.”  

It was a feat with the stilettos but she managed it without bumping into House’s bad leg and without puncturing a hole in the sofa. 

She was wide open for Wilson to watch.  He thanked the stars that the lighting was dim in the late evening and hoped House couldn’t tell that he wasn’t staring at her breasts bouncing up and down or her body taking him in with each stroke.  He watched House.  His hands rubbing tentively up and down her sides, cupping her breasts, playing with her nipples, rubbing her clit.  He watched his cock move underneath her, inside of her.  His face … staring at Wilson as he fucked her.  Why was he staring at him? 

He wrapped his hands around her hips to stop her movements.  He rocked her onto him and gently she rocked her hips slowly.

“How much for an extra blowjob?”

She shrugged.  “Fifty bucks.”  She stared at Wilson.  “Come over here honey.”

“My treat.”  House clarified. 

Wilson stared at House.  House nodded his head in encouragement.  Feeling something other than the grief that had ruled his day sounded good and he felt himself being pulled at the prospect of forgetting, of feeling nothing but orgasmic bliss.  Even if it only lasted a few minutes.  Even if House, his best friend, would see him come. 

He stood slowly.  He released himself from his own clothing, just enough to get the job done and stood in front of her.  He flung his head back when he was engulfed in warm wetness and hissed in pleasure.  House continued to rock into her, grabbing her hips and making her fuck him at the pace he liked.  She bent down, her bobbing head matched House’s pace and soon Wilson fell over the edge and even though he tapped her shoulder in warning, he came in her mouth.  She milked him a few strokes longer as House’s pace became much more furious, his hands on her clit became more purposeful and he finally came inside her.  She, apparently came as well, or at least she was great at acting like she had.  Wilson saw him come.  It was a heady thought that left him dizzy.  Or he could blame it on the post-orgasmic lethargy that always seemed to sink in directly after sex for him.   He fixed his clothes and sank down onto the couch.

 

Brenda was paid, dressed and left with a vague, “Maybe I’ll see ya again sometime.”

House closed the door.  “Doubt it.  Frances will be available once again after today.”  He crossed the room, his clothes had already been righted, sans shirt and turned back toward his best friend, now blissed out on the couch. 

“Frances?”

“Yep.  My usual.”

“Hmmm …”

“Glad you had a good time.”  House pulled his t-shirt back on and clicked on the television as though they’d just been playing foosball.

Nothing more was said. 

 

House was having a pain issue with his leg the next morning although he wouldn’t admit to it.  He had set his alarm early enough he could ride in with Wilson.  No words were exchanged, it was just understood.  At quitting time, they had ridden back to House’s apartment together once more. 

“You want some dinner?  I could cook.  I put out chicken breasts this morning to thaw.”

“Actually, Frances is coming over tonight.  Do you mind making yourself scarce for a couple hours?”

Wilson understood.  They couldn’t have a repeat of the night before every time House wanted to get laid.  He deserved his privacy.  He couldn’t deny he was disappointed, but he understood.  “No, I don’t mind.  I’ll go to the bar.  Just page me when you’re done.”

House shouted over his shoulder “okay” as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  Wilson left his briefcase in the foyer and turned to leave when the phone rang.  Knowing House was not going to hear the ringing, he waited for the machine to pick it up wanting to make sure the call wasn’t regarding Wilson’s apartment inquiries.

“Hey … uh … this is Frank … oh, sorry, Frances.  I know you like to call me that.  Anyway, I won’t be able to make it tonight for our date.  Sorry, something suddenly came up.  Call me.  We’ll reschedule.”

Wilson was shocked.  Frances was … Frank?  Frances was a guy?  House’s “usual” hooker was a guy?  Needing time to process, Wilson grabbed his keys and made his way to the closest bar.  He wondered how long it would take for House to realize Frank wasn’t coming over and how long thereafter it would take House to page Wilson and tell him to come back to the apartment. 

Wilson waited two hours; he ate a sandwich and drank his fill of cola knowing there was going to be a conversation he probably should be sober for as soon as he made it home after House paged him.  When he didn’t receive a page, he decided to head back to the apartment, page or not. 

Upon entering the apartment, House was sprawled out on the sofa, bourbon in his hand, watching animal planet. 

Wilson closed the door and deposited his keys on the nearby table and kicked off his shoes.  “Where’s Frances?”

“Couldn’t make it tonight.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.”  He plopped down in the seat next to House despite the fact that there was plenty of seating outside of House’s personal space.  “I know you were looking forward to having her back.”

“Yeah … well.”  He said resignedly.

“Things suddenly come up all the time with those hookers.”

House practically snapped his neck to look at his friend.

“I hope you were able to call and reschedule.”

“You know.”  Not a question.  House would never give the satisfaction of looking horrified as Wilson spouted back the content of Frank’s message even though he was indeed horrified.  “Well … goodnight, Wilson.”  He pulled himself up off the couch, grabbed his cane and began making his way down the hall.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“If your goal was to talk to me about this, sorry to disappoint you.”  He took another step or two.

“You don’t think this is worthy of a conversation?”  Wilson demanded, rising up off the couch to meet House’s glare. 

“Nothing to talk about.”  House was half way down the hall when Wilson caught him. 

House turned on him ready to use his cane.  Wilson pushed him into the wall and planted a kiss directly onto House’s stunned, open mouth.  Wilson didn’t pull away.  He stopped meeting him with force, softened the blow and waited for House to respond.  Finally House kissed him back.  Wilson did not wait for it to become heated before he pulled away. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”  Wilson met his eyes, nervously trying to read House and wishing he could read him with the skill that House had at reading Wilson.  “Say something.”

“Yesterday … you were …”

“I wasn’t watching her.”

Realization slowly dawned.  “You owe me a lot of money.”  House announced.

Shaking his head, Wilson hadn’t expected that answer.  “What?  How … how …”

“Do you know how many years I’ve been paying for male prostitutes when I could’ve been getting’ some from you this whole time?”

Wilson pulled away and put both hands on his hips.  “I didn’t know about you either … and … and … Do you know how much I pay in alimony when you were right here the whole time?” 

House smiled.  “Guess we’re both idiots.” 

“I have a relationship with you already.  I’ve been an idiot for years.”

“May as well have the occasional orgasm too then.”

Wilson dropped the defensive stance and stepped back into House’s personal space once more.  “May as well.”  He cupped House’s face with both hands and brought them both together for another kiss, letting it heat up instantly. 

House busied himself with Wilson’s belt first, then his own, taking both their cocks into his big hand, stroking.  House had to lower himself to meet Wilson’s height putting a strain on his leg.  “Bedroom.”

Wilson nodded his head and followed House quickly down the hall. 

“Is this a one-night, never talk about it again thing?”  Wilson asked.

“Mmmm…let’s see if you give good head before we start walking down the aisle.”

Wilson grabbed House’s shoulders, nipping along his jawline, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.  “I just don’t  …want this to get … weird between us.”

“No weirdness.”  House promised before loosening Wilson’s tie and throwing it aside. 

Wilson pulled the shirt off of House, House putting his arms up in response.  The expanse of skin set Wilson on fire anew and he could feel his cock jump at the thought that he could touch it … touch it any time he wanted.  He dove in to suck on a nipple enjoying the sounds he earned from House. 

House pushed Wilson’s pants back off his hips and pushed his boxers down with them allowing the garments to hit with a thud to the floor.  “Ugh …God … I want you so much.”

“Mmm …you got me.”  Wilson followed in kind pushing off House’s jeans and boxer briefs .  He stepped out of his own pants and pushed House down to sit on the side of the bed, pulling his pants and underwear off completely.  He kneeled down in front of House.  Looking up at him tentatively, Wilson grabbed House’s tumescent member and stroked it dry, loosely for a couple of strokes.  Empowered by the look of pure wanton lust in his friend’s face, Wilson took the cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!”  House roared.  Loudly.

Wilson smiled briefly before redoubling his efforts, adding more suction, teasing the underside with his tongue. 

“Wilson … oh fuck … stop.”  House pushed on Wilson’s shoulder and pulled himself out of the warmth of Wilson’s mouth.  At the look of bewilderment, House explained.  “I don’t want it to end quickly.”

Wilson smiled and stood up unbuttoning his shirt.

“Let me.”  House took each button, slowly, patiently exposing Wilson’s chest to him.  Finally he pushed it off his shoulders running a hand over the expanse of skin.  “Beautiful.”

Wilson was taken aback at how much adoration House was showing him. 

“Do you want to fuck me?”  House asked.

The words went right to Wilson’s cock and he had to grab hold of House’s shoulder and take deep breaths to stop himself from coming right there and then.  When he finally got ahold of his control he shook his head.  “No.  Not this time.”

House looked confused.

“I’ve been thinking about the way you fucked her yesterday.  I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, actually.”

House smiled.  “You wanted it to be you?”

Wilson nodded. 

“You got it, boss.”  House limped over to his bedside table and pulled out familiar items as Wilson lay down on his stomach, giving House room to slide in next to him.  House turned down the covers and Wilson got underneath them as well.  They each turned on their sides, facing each other, kissing, stroking, touching and exploring each other’s body.  House broke away.  “How long has it been for you?”

“A really … really long time, House.”

“Like … college?”

Wilson nodded. 

“But you have bottomed before?”

“Yeah.  I have.  I don’t need instructions or anything.”

House chuckled.  “Okay.  Prep without the instructions coming right up.”  He reached for the lube generously coating a finger before reaching behind Wilson, gently rubbing his finger over his entrance. 

Once Wilson slowly became used to House being in the area, becoming more and more active and less and less lucid, House breached him.  Wilson barely let out a hitched breath before he continued kissing and molesting House’s body as House stroked inside of him. 

“Uh … guh … damn, that feels … so good, House.”

“Mmm … good.  That’s what I was going for.”  He withdrew his finger and found the lube once more, returning to Wilson’s ass with two fingers.  Wilson turned his face to the side, away from House,  let out a few steady breaths and relaxed.  House smiled before he, once again started stroking his fingers inside of Wilson. 

Wilson’s breathing was fast, his body flush with anticipation.  “Now, House.  Do it now.” 

House looked at him with one raised eyebrow.  “You sure.  I haven’t prepped …”

“Yes, now.  I won’t be able to hold on much longer.  Please.” 

House removed his fingers slowly.  Wilson pushed himself forward onto his stomach pulling a pillow down under his hips.  House pushed the covers aside exposing Wilson’s prone body to him. “You don’t want to be face-to-face?”

“I wish I could … House, I won’t last two seconds if we’re face-to-face.”  He shimmied his ass up in the air and spread his knees. 

House pushed his knees back together.  “It’s easier for me if your legs are together and mine are on the outside.”

Wilson nodded impatiently.  He pulled another pillow toward his chest. 

House grabbed the foil packet and rolled the condom on.  He made sure his cock and Wilson were well lubed.  “Ready.”

“God, yes.”  Wilson was breathless.

House leaned in, lined up his cock and pushed.  Wilson hissed and buried his head in the pillow.  House stilled, waiting for the go-ahead.  Finally, Wilson breathed deeply and let out a big sigh as he relaxed allowing House to sink in fully.  Again, House waited only until Wilson began pushing his hips against House.  “My God, you’re so … fucking … tight.”  House stabbed forward with each syllable eliciting a satisfying gasp from Wilson. 

Wilson tossed the pillow he held to his chest aside thus lowering himself even more onto the mattress, prominently displaying his ass.  He felt House’s hands rubbing against his sides, feeling the tenderness in his touch even as he plowed into him powerfully.   He held onto the headboard  meeting each thrust with his own force.  His cock meeting friction against the pillow.  He knew if he touched himself at all, he would’ve came instantly.  He just could not hold back any longer. 

“Oh fuck, babe.  I’m … I can’t …”  House shouted.

“Yes, keep …fuck yessss!”  Wilson came.  And he came.  He kept coming as House continued to stroke into him.  Wilson’s muscles tightening impossibly more around House’s cock sent him over the edge as well.  He stilled suddenly and then released inside of Wilson.  He reached around and stroked Wilson a few more times as he milked his own cock dry, forcing every drop out. 

House plopped down heavily on top of Wilson, still connected.  “Oh fuck, that was good.”

“So, not a one-night thing then?”

House rolled over pulling himself out of Wilson’s body.  He balanced himself on his left hip and gently pulled apart Wilson’s cheeks and examined the damage.  “Oh, no.  We’re definitely doing that again.”

Wilson pulled away and rolled over.  “I’m fine.”

“I know.”  He pulled himself up face-to-face.  “Now.”  He kissed him and pulled back smiling.  “So now what?”  he pulled off the condom and folded it up in a nearby tissue, tossing it aside.

Wilson sighed.  “Now you’re my boyfriend.”

House groaned.  “Wilson … I swear, if you call me that again …”

Wilson laughed and nipped at House’s jaw, neck and nicely followed it up by a deep kiss.  “Yeah … you’ll what?”

“I’ll agree.”  He smiled.  “But then … you’re my girlfriend.”

“House!” 

House was too busy ravaging Wilson’s body to hear his protests. 


End file.
